Trophy Girl
by ShinigamiKingTobi
Summary: Sakura is upset and Sasuke really wants to know why. My first SasuSaku as promised! Hint of NaruHina and SuiKarin.


SKT: Tada! My first SasSaku as promised!

Sasuke: About fucking time...

SKT: Bastard...

Sakura: Shinigami-kun doesn't own me, Sasuke Kun or anyone else Naruto related.

* * *

**Trophy Girl**

It didn't take a genius or even Kakashi for that matter, to know that his favorite pupil was mad as hell. After Sakura left team practice an hour earlier than usual, Sasuke seemed to have sunk into his usual brooding. It had only gotten worse when Naruto left too saying he had to get ready for his dae with Hinata. Even Sai had left for no apparent reason. What was an old sensei to do but talk with his student. "Sasuke?" Kakashi asked taking a seat at the tree across from him.

"What is it?" The Uchiha asked narrowing his eyes as he looked at his former sensei annoyed tht he broke his train of thought about a certain pink haired medic.

Kakashi merely sighed ignoring the blatant sign of disrespect. "Is there something troubling you? We can talk about it if you want. Sharingan user to sharingan user." He said laughing at his little joke.

Frowning Sasuke stood to leave. "No Kakahshi-sensei nothing at all." He stated as he headed towards the exit.

"Where you going?" Kakashi asked out of pure curiosity.

"I'm going to buy tomatoes."

Shaking his head, the copycat-nin pulled out a red and black book titled Make out Destiny. "Sometimes I wonder if Sensei felt the way I do know at times like these." He sighed knowing full well what was going on.

* * *

Heading to the hospital Sasuke was deterined to find out what the hell was her deal. _"A month!" _He thought viciously as he sped past an elderly man nearly knocking him down. _"She's been giving me the cold shoulder for nearly a God damn month. I swear when I see that girl I'll-"_

"Yo Sasuke.."

Sasuke turned with his left eye twitching to see Juugo and Suigetsu waiting in the lounge. Juugo was sitting quietly like he normally did. While Suigetsu was drinking from his canteen while he propped his legs on the table, much to the nurses dismay.

"Apparently your mission went well with assassinating the rouges?" Sasuke asked dryly. As he turned to head towards the nurses office.

"She's not here." Sauigetsu said not bothering to face him.

"I'm not here to see Karin."

"No I mean pinkie isn't here." Seeing the Uchiha prodigy frown Suigetsu let out a sigh. "_Sakura_," Suigetsu corrected himself, "left a couple minutes before you got here. She came just to give a report to Shizune from the Hokage." Gritting his teeth in frustration Sasuke turned towards the exit.

"She doesn't want to see you." Juugo called out.

"I know that. That' the very reason why I'm looking for that girl."

Suigetsu stood up facing Sasuke with a toothy grin. "No we mean she _really_ doesn't want to see you. When we cam in we saw her crying. Apparently she had been doing so before coming in from what the staff says. She told me to say that if you were stupid enough to come near her, she'd tear your balls off and shove them down your throat along with you-" Suigetsu turned to Juugo still grining as some of the color drained from Sasuke's face. "What was it she said?"

This time Juugo faced Sasuke with a sympathetic look. "Along with your retarded but sexy eyes." He said before picking up a magazine.

"I'll manage." Sasuke answered, pushing past Suigestu and heading out into the streets.

"And so ends the Uchiha Clan." Suigetsu said dumping the rest of his canteen into his mouth.

* * *

At the apartment Sasuke and Sakura shared, Sakura was in the living room buried in a book. She finally had a chance to relax from training and helping the Hokage. She could now just sit down and clear her mind. _"Except of that bastard…" _she muttered plucking a sliced tomato into her mouth as she curled her toes around the seat of her chair. "He's such a jerk." She said out loud.

"That's night nice." A bored voice said as a matter of fact. Jumping leaped out of her chair and spun around to find none other that Mr. I hate the world scowling at her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She yelled tossing the poor book to the ground between them. "Didn't Suigetsu tell you what would happen if you came near me!?"

"Oh he told me." Sasuke said his voice calm making her all the angrier at how he could act like nothing happened. "And I must say I'm surprised you're angry." He said picking up the thrown book before staring at her again.

That was it, Sakura was at her limit. "YOU'RE SURPRISED?!" She screamed clenching her first. Sasuke's face registered surprise as Sakura marched towards him, her body trembling. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE YOU BASTARD!" Sakura shoved Sasuke backward as she step forward. "WHEN I AGREED TO MOVE IN WITH YOU, WE WERE SUPPOSPED TO BE LOVERS NOT FUCKING ROOM MATES!" The second time Sakura shoved Sasuke she sent him into the wall with a loud thump knocking down several pictures with a loud "Clank!".

Sakura walked over to Sasuke stepping over the pictures until they were only a few inches apart. Slowly she grabbed the front of his shirt with her small hands and leaned her head against his chest. Thinking the worse was over, Sasuke frowned swiftly as he heard the quite sobs into his increasingly damp shirt. "Sakura?" He whispered gently wrapping his arms around her. He then pulled her body closer to his as he rested his chin of her head. Wanting nothing more that to protect her.

"I-I feel as if sometimes you don't really love me and your just doing all this to keep me in line." Sakura whispered burying her head deeper into his chest trying to escape the pain of her words. "E-every time I see the other's like Hinata and Karin being loved by Naruto and Suigetsu. Shikamaru goes out of his way to be with Temari-san. I- I just feel as if something's missing from my life." Sakura's head was lifted so that she was could look Sasuke in the eye. "Do you really love me Sasuke-kun or am I just some trophy to you?" Sakura whispered.

As if in reply Sasuke lowered his lips and softly pressed them to hers. A simple gesture yes, but it was so much more at the same time. Saying I love you, I'm sorry, and forgive me all at the same time. He pressed his tongue forward asking for entrance. Sakura was more than happy to oblige. His tongue ran all along hers. Probing her, tasting her, and leaving no place untouched. Sasuke ran his hands along the small of her back pressing them closer together as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt like minutes, hours, years. But they had to part.

Panting slowly Sasuke opened his onyx eyes as he smiled warmly at Sakura. His Sakura. "If you want." He whispered picking her up bridal style. "I can show you how much I love you an more." He said kissing her forehead gently.

A single tear escape from Sakura's emerald eye. "Yes, Sasuke-kun, I'd like that."

* * *

SKT: That was beautiful!

Naruto: Hey where and Teme and Sakura!

SKT: Baby making...

Naruto:!


End file.
